Tell, and you die
by BrokenFramedSmile
Summary: Rin thought it was a normal day, but it's not really normal to find a notebook that can kill someone by just writing their name. Now, he has to deal with a "god of death" that has been helping the most wanted killer "Kira". Speaking of Light, where is he?


**Title:** _ **Tell, and you die.**_

 **Summary:** _Rin thought it was a normal day, but it's not really normal to find a notebook that can kill someone by just writing their name. Now, he has to deal with a "god of death" that has been helping the most wanted killer "Kira". Speaking of Light, where is he?_

 **Chapter name: "** _A Weird Encounter"_

 **Rating:** _ **T (for cussing)**_

 **Author's note:** _ **Nothing.. Except to please review! ^u^**_

* * *

 **Small part of story you need to know:**

Since childhood, Rin was able to see something really strange numbers and names over people's heads. Each second, changing, and counting down. He often looked in the mirror to check to see if there were numbers above his head. "Often" referring to how he couldn't see any. A few seconds before father Fujmoto died, he swore the numbers were counting down quicker than any other number he had ever seen. When he died before his eyes, the digits struck zero. Now, Rin is scared of ever seeing that timer hit zero again.

* * *

It was a normal day.

Or well, it had started like one.

Then it just fell apart.

Then, life just decided to make his life even weirder.

So, let us see how this mess of a day started!

Rin had woken up a bit late due to his alarm's batteries running out, but was still able to get to school, but he missed breakfast, picking up his lunch, and he probably forgot his math homework too. And he thought life had given him mercy!

When he DID get to class, he was greeted by a test and some kid that would not stop breathing down his neck. Rin swore if he defeated Satan, he would come back to drag the dude to hell by the hair. One could only wish that he was joking.

After hours of what could have been considered torture, the school bell finally rung.

Rin thought he was free, until he remembered cram school.

Currently, he was outside because some asshole decided to throw his sword out the window. That asshole was now in the nurse's office with a broken nose.

Rin made his way down the long hallways of the rich academy and exited the building.

He looked around a few times before spotting his sword. He ran towards it and checked if had been damaged at all. He sung Kurikara over his shoulder and took out the key to the cram school. Damn, he was late. As he was about to head over the closest door he could see, he saw something falling from the sky.

Rin didn't think about what it could have been, he just instinctively started running towards it.

It may have been weird to randomly start running towards a falling object.

" _What if it was a bomb?",_ one would think.

But Rin wouldn't listen or think to recognise the bad vibes in the air.

The strange object just _allured_ him, like a spell.

And there was no stopping.

Rin went over to where he saw the object make impact with the ground, feeling the bad energy intensify. Closer and closer, he got _it. Then,_ he saw it.

A notebook. A _really creepy_ looking black notebook with the words "Death Note" written on the cover.

Rin slowly reached his hand towards the notebook to inspect it.

As soon as he touched it, a spark of energy went through this whole body.

It wasn't like his flames, instead it was sort of like a spark of electricity sparked through him.

It didn't hurt him, but it left him stunned.

" _What the hell was that?",_ Rin thought to himself. He picked up the notebook and looked for a name. When he opened the first page, he noticed that on the opening of the cover, there seemed to be some sort of instructions.

He was about to skim through the pages when he suddenly got a text.

Rin took out his flip phone, opened it, and went into his messages.

Shima had texted him "Dude, did you get lost or something? Class just started. Hurry up, I'm dying of boredom! P.S. : We're having a sub for our first class."

Rin jumped, realizing he was late. He shoved the weird notebook in his backpack, and ran.

Though, Rin did not realise the strange figure lurking nearby, chuckling, as it took a bite out of an apple


End file.
